Animal Love I
by bouncingblondeferret
Summary: Draco could swear Harry's eyes are following him. After a rather large quantity of firewhiskey he confronts the man with those pretty green eyes... Drarry one-shot with a sequel a two-shot? inspired by the song Animal Love I by Charlene Kaye.
1. Animal Love I

**Animal Love I**

Draco redeemed himself after the war. He became a whole new person without the influence of his family and he felt he finally became _himself_. After the war Draco worked in the Auror office, just a few desks down from his former rival Harry Potter. They were civil with each other but rarely engaged in conversation together unless it was work-related, though sometimes Draco could swear he saw Harry staring, almost longingly, at him across the desks in the office.

At the work Christmas party Draco was certain Harry's eyes travelled his way a suspiciously frequent amount of times, though Draco only noticed this because he was looking at Harry so much himself.

How could he not, with those pretty green eyes? His dress robes complemented them so well, Draco could barely keep his mind on the conversations he was having, though that could have partially been because of the utterly boring conversations he was having with the boring Ministry employees.

After consuming a rather large amount of firewhiskey he wanted to ask Harry why he kept staring at him. He stood up from where he was sitting, stumbling at first, then strode over to the table where Harry was standing, talking to Weasley.

"Potter," he announced, quite grandly in his intoxication, "I want a word with you!" Harry obliged to walk with Draco to a quiet corridor separate to the main party as he could tell Draco was drunk and didn't want to cause a scene.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry asked impatiently.

Draco leaned in close to Harry's ear. Even from there Harry could smell the alcohol in his breath. "Why have you been staring at me all night?" Draco whispered, tickling Harry's ear pleasantly. Harry was stumped by this, he thought he was sneaking glances at Draco but had he been staring obviously at him? Had Draco realised Harry's love for him or was he too drunk to recognise the signs?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Draco, who had become impatient in waiting for an answer, started spinning in wide circles, and ended up falling over. Harry leant down to give him a hand to get up but Draco pulled Harry down on top of him. "I don't mind, you know. With the staring. Your eyes are pretty and green and nice to look at," Draco had his hands clamped around Harry's waist to stop him getting up, "but I'd like an answer."

"Oh, umm…" Harry didn't know what to say, Draco seemed to be flirting with him but he didn't know if it was just because he was drunk. He did seem quite intoxicated, but he also called Harry's eyes pretty and said he didn't mind the staring. Could Draco be interested in Harry too? Harry, deciding Draco was probably too drunk to remember it in the morning, stopped struggling to get up and kissed Draco gently on the lips. Harry lifted his head up to see Draco's reaction and saw a grin spread across the face below his.

"Is that your answer?" Draco enquired. In response Harry kissed Draco again and Draco reciprocated, kissing back deeper and more passionately.

Even if he does remember this in the morning, Harry thought, our love will be enough to protect the both of us.


	2. Animal Love II

**Animal Love II**

Draco woke up the next morning wishing he hadn't. He was having a pleasant dream about Potter and would have much rather stayed in it than wake up to his horrible hangover. His head was throbbing and his mouth felt like something had died in it. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light and tried to remember the dream he was having before he woke. He couldn't remember much detail but he was sure Potter was in it and that they had kissed a lot.

As he sat up, more of the dream came back. He remembered that they had been at some kind of party. Draco got up to go to the loo and saw his clothes from the night before lying on the floor. They were the same robes from his "dream". The "dream" felt quite real, a little too real for a dream now that he thought about it. Draco collapsed onto the side of his bed and put his head in his hands. It wasn't a dream; he got very drunk last night and snogged Harry Potter.

A noise coming from his living room made Draco freeze and rack his brains to remember how the night before had ended. He came up with two possibilities for what the sound was; either a robber had somehow gotten through his protective charms and was here to burgle him, or Harry Potter had come home from the party with him and was now asleep on his couch. Draco slowly stood up, grabbed his wand and hoped for a robber as he went into his living room.

Harry rolled over and fell off the couch, landing with a thump. He opened his eyes to the apartment he hadn't seen properly last night. He looked around for a quick escape route but came up with nothing. Harry enjoyed last night and he was sure Draco did too, but he had a feeling Draco enjoyed it mainly because he was drunk. It took all of his Gryffindor courage to stay and see if he was right. He sat up and got back on the couch, waiting for Draco to wake up.

Draco opened his bedroom door and stepped into his living room to see Harry sitting on his couch, his hair a mess from being slept on and his clothes wrinkled.

Harry hadn't been waiting on the couch long when Draco entered the living room. They stared at each other, almost trying to do legillimency to find out what the other was thinking.

Draco cleared his throat and looked away from Harry's gaze. "Morning, Potter." Harry tried to decipher Draco's emotion from his words, but all he gathered was that Draco seemed uncomfortable and hung over.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded in response. After a sufficiently awkward pause, Harry asked the most prominent question on his mind, "Last night – we didn't, umm…" Draco raised his eyebrow and smirked. Harry's face fell. "We did?"

"Be more specific, Potter. I'm too hung over to decipher any Chosen One codes," Draco replied, his face half Malfoy-smirk and half hung over 20-something year old. Harry couldn't believe how hot this combination was. Draco sighed, and continued, "Besides, I was the one who was drunk. You think you could forget sleeping with a Malfoy, sober or not?"

Harry chuckled uncomfortably, not making eye-contact with Draco.

Draco ran his hands through his already messy hair and sat down beside Harry. "Yes, I was drunk, Potter. But I still knew what I was doing. I remember most of what happened last night – at least, I think I do."

Harry looked up at the man sitting beside him; he had come a long way since they left school. He worked hard to redeem himself, and he was still working hard to prove he deserved his second chance. Harry thought about how hard it must have been for Draco to admit his feelings for Harry, even in the roundabout way he did.

"We both know I knew what I was doing," Harry looked at Draco, who was looking right back at him. "And I don't regret it."

"Neither do I," Draco said slowly, "though maybe I regret all the firewhiskey." He stood up and looked around his flat. "Do you want to get coffee with me? You have to hand it to the muggles, they know how to make good coffee."

Harry smiled and stood up, then looked down at their bare chests. "Sure, but maybe we should get dressed first?"

OoOoOoO

"This stuff smells disgusting, Draco." Harry held his coffee warily as Draco sipped his looking marginally more content. His Aunt Petunia had drunk the stuff on occasion and Harry had always wondered why people seemed to enjoy it so much, it smelled terrible to him.

"Take a sip and let it go down," Draco said patiently, "then let me know what you think." Harry grudgingly drank a mouthful of his coffee and Draco watched him curiously. "Well?" Draco prompted.

Harry nodded and drank another mouthful. "Not bad, I can see the appeal."

Draco laughed, "Good. Now that I'm awake, shall we discuss the events of last night?"

"You don't have to sound so bloody formal about it, Malfoy. You got drunk and admitted your undying love for me, and then we snogged for hours," Harry summed up the night simply.

"Undying love? I was drunk, not delusional Potter."

Harry laughed then sighed. "What are we going to do now? We can't just throw it out the window and pretend it never happened."

Draco nodded, his eyebrow crinkled in thought. "Alright then, we'll go on another date and see how we go from there."

"_Another_ date? You're counting last night as a date? Admittedly enjoyable, meeting up at a work party and snogging for the rest of the night does not count as a date in my books, Malfoy."

"What counts as a date then? Does this – I bought you coffee," Draco smiled, somewhere between a smirk and a grin.

"Perhaps," Harry smirked back. "I'll see how good the next date is, then decide."


End file.
